


Melting Point

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Come Eating, Coming Inside, Desperation, Domestic, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Held Down, Impregnation, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: The heatwave rages on.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> For Sally, who removed my restraints and told me to go wild on another shukita heat fic.
> 
> *admires my tag list, sparkles...*
> 
> I sort of used my previous shukita heat fic, [Dry Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11551023), as backstory for this one. You might want to read that one first, but it's not necessary.

It was like a dream. It had to be. Only a dream could be so...

Strange?

That was one way of putting it, at least.

During the night, his mind replayed the events of their last Mementos trip. The heatwave was still raging and his body couldn't shake the feelings from the image that had been seared into his mind. As he tossed at night, uncomfortably kicking aside his sheets, body drenched in sweat, he tried in vain to keep the memory out of his head.

And yet, it stubbornly remained.

Yusuke's timid eyes, the warmth in his cheeks, his soft, pink lips...

Yusuke was attractive to start with. It wasn't fair. The heatwave must have been messing with his mind to make him appear so much more beautiful than he already was. At the time, Akira thought that had to be the case. Like the rest of the Metaverse, Mementos had the power to turn cognition into reality. In a way, it seemed only natural that it could even alter his perception of the people around him. It was like it was showing him a perfect physical representation of the Yusuke he saw in his heart.

...So why did they both have tails and animal ears?

Even for the Metaverse, that was going overboard.

Still, it seemed like an opportunity of sorts, so they did the most logical thing: They took advantage of it. Along with those bizarre anatomical additions came an unrelenting urgency to feel each other. As though the heat that filled the tunnels of Mementos had also filled their heads with obscuring steam, they lost sight of rational thought and let themselves become like animals, consumed with desire for each other.

They could have gotten their friends in serious trouble because of their recklessness.

It wasn't like they could help it... But Akira felt guilty about it nonetheless. He was supposed to be their leader, but he let himself get so carried away. He thought that if they had tried to ignore it, it might have gone away once they returned from the Metaverse, but...

It was still there.

Not just the memory – the black cat ears on his head and the long tail at his lower back were _still there_. And so was the persistent feeling of urgency.

It didn't make any sense. As soon as he and Yusuke returned to the real world with the others, they realized that their predicament hadn't been resolved. Akira couldn't think of any other situations in which their cognition from the Metaverse had followed them back into the real world. The transformation of their clothing always wore off instantly. Even the treasures that they pulled out with them immediately lost their luster and became ordinary objects – but those were sort of strange in their own way, too. The Olympic medal they stole from Kamoshida's Palace wasn't the real thing. It was just a phony duplicate. But it sure did look real.

So maybe it was like that.

Thinking about it was all Akira could do. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to fix it. As he laid in bed staring at his dark ceiling, chest rapidly rising and falling with labored breaths, he wondered fearfully if he and Yusuke were going to stay that way forever. It may have been some kind of cosmic punishment for the way they were interfering with the balance between the Metaverse and the real world. Destroying Palaces may have taken a toll on them by permanently affecting their own cognitions, warping them in both worlds.

At least there was a small bright side. They had worried that the others would notice the ears and tails. Explaining the whole thing would've been an embarrassing ordeal. Even Yusuke, who normally had trouble reading the mood, agreed that it would have felt too embarrassing to admit that the Metaverse had used their animalistic desire for each other to turn them into actual beasts.

If things continued to get worse, then they probably weren't going to have a choice anymore, but, for the time being, it seemed like no one else had noticed. He and Yusuke could see their additional ears and tails as plain as day, but the others said nothing. They didn't want to bring it to their attention, so they kept it to themselves.

However, there was an exception. For some reason, perhaps due to his own mysterious nature, Morgana was able to perceive the difference in them.

That made things about as awkward as Akira had expected. While he was tossing and turning in bed, Morgana had quickly gotten irritated by his unrest and left the bed. Without the familiar weight of him curled up on top of him, Akira found it even more difficult to fall asleep. He couldn't blame him, though. It would have made him feel really weird if he had to sleep next to one of his other friends if they were in his condition. Even though Morgana insisted that he wasn't actually a cat, he was probably keenly and disturbingly aware of the overwhelming feelings of lust that he was being assailed by. When he was around Yusuke, he noticed something different about him, like a unique scent he'd never noticed before. Morgana was probably able to pick up on that sort of thing, too...

It was good that the others were unaware, but Akira wasn't sure how he would ever be able to look Morgana in the eye again. Still, in a way, he was glad that Morgana knew that there was something strange going on between him and Yusuke. It meant they weren't just going crazy.

They thought that they might have been able to make it go away if they engaged it head-on, but that only provided temporary relief. It was like a strong aphrodisiac, but it seemed to only increase their desire for each other. That was good. At least their bodies seemed to be considerate enough to consider their hearts' feelings.

Hearts...

Maybe it all had to do with their hearts?

Was there something that was making them feel unfulfilled? Their extreme desire for each other had to have come from _somewhere_...

 

“Morgana.”

He was in the attic somewhere. It was dark, so Akira couldn't see him, but he knew he was there. He was probably still awake, as well.

“Morgana, I can't take it.”

He waited another moment, but still didn't receive a response from his feline friend.

“Morga-”

“ _I heard you,_ ” came an annoyed-sounding grumble from the beanbag chair near the stairs. “Are you really still thinking about it? You know there's nothing we can do about it for now. Please, I'm begging you – fall asleep already so I can rest in peace. Your horny human pheromones are making me nauseous over here.”

“S-... Sorry.”

He sighed. “Not like you can do anything to help it, I guess. Maybe we'll be able to figure something out if we explore Mementos tomorrow with the others-”

“ _No!_ ” Akira shot straight up in bed, the ears on top of his head pointing in the direction from which Morgana's voice came from. Having embarrassed himself with his sudden outburst, he cleared his throat. “L-Look, we can't get the others involved in this. You might be just a cat, but even you understand, don't you?”

“How many times do I need to tell you...?” Morgana warned, annoyed to have been called a cat once again. “If you don't want to solve this with their help, then your only option is to figure it out yourself. I don't think I can help you since I'm _just a cat_ , after all. I'm just as clueless as you are, but if I had to guess, uhh...” He sounded hesitant to continue that train of thought. “...Have you and Yusuke tried to... You know...?”

“Yeah.” Akira flopped back down onto the bed, his head heavily hitting the pillow. “It seemed to work for a little while – just long enough for us to return to the real world. I wonder how Yusuke's fairing... If his condition is anything like mine, it must be rough. I don't think he even has anyone to talk to at the Kosei dorms.”

With that in mind, Akira rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone from where he left it next to his bed. The bright screen burned his eyes. Once his vision focused, he was disappointed to find that he hadn't received any new messages.

He was probably trying to be strong...

Or maybe...

In a sense, he may have cured Yusuke. The mere idea was going to drive him mad. He had to know. He had to find out. If the Metaverse had seriously altered their anatomy, then it sounded possible that he very well may have _impregnated him._ Yusuke could have been comfortably asleep in his bed at that moment...

“The horny vibes are intensifying over there. I can feel it. Please purify yourself.”

Akira turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling until his eyes eventually closed. Thoughts of what awaited him tormented his mind even in his dreams, seizing his body with a craving that left him writhing and gasping all night.

 

By the time his eyes opened, it felt like no time had passed. He was awakened by the faint sound of rain tapping on his window. It had to be morning, but the sun was blocked by rain clouds. It was still hot, though. His room felt extra humid, and it didn't help that his body was still covered in sweat. To Akira's chagrin, the irritating feeling he'd fallen asleep with hadn't gone away. Although the sound of the rain and the sleepy grey shadows in his room would've normally made him feel like turning over and going back to sleep, his eyes stayed open, fixed to the ceiling.

Morgana was gone. He probably hadn't been able to take it anymore. Even in his sleep, his body must have been giving off an unpleasant aura.

Unable to return to sleep, Akira picked up his phone. It seemed too early for Yusuke to be awake, so he was surprised when he found a new message from him awaiting.

 

_I hope you are awake. I must see you._

 

That could've meant only one thing.

Akira sat up at once, swallowing thickly. The ears on top of his head stood at alert and his tail excitedly thumped against the bed. Strangely, he felt like he'd already gotten used to his new additions. The fact that he had gotten used to them at all was a little troubling, but he figured that it was better than constantly feeling annoyed or disgusted by them. If Yusuke and Morgana were the only ones who could see them, then it wasn't even that big of a problem.

The heat inside him... That was the real problem.

If he could just relinquish them from the constant, dizzying desire to _fuck_ then that would've been enough to satisfy him. The ears and tails could stay for all he cared. He was ready to bargain in order to make it stop.

Akira quickly sent back a text to let Yusuke know that he was awake. With the way he felt, especially after seeing Yusuke's text, it would have been impossible for him to go back to sleep. His breath came out in short, pitiful gusts as his fingers quiveringly tapped out his message to Yusuke. With each character, he felt almost painfully aware of where those messages were going to lead them. He knew that Yusuke was already on his way, and he felt like he was beckoning him closer with his impure intentions.

Setting his phone down at his side, Akira laid down flat on his back and tried to calm himself. It was hopeless.

If he was awake, getting up and getting dressed sounded like the normal thing to do, but it would have been a wasted effort. Akira knew that he was just going to tear his clothes off soon anyway, and the idea of putting on more restrictive clothing sounded painful. Since the day before, he felt like he'd been in an almost constant state of arousal. Jerking off in the Leblanc restroom obviously hadn't helped. It may have even made his condition worse. Having thoughts of Yusuke just stoked his desire for him, but he felt compelled to fixate on them. The memory of Yusuke's body underneath him was enough to make him groan out loud.

He was kind of glad that Morgana had left. He hated feeling like a bother to him, but he was grateful for the moment of privacy.

Letting himself indulge in the memory of what Yusuke's beautiful face looked like in the throes of passion, Akira slipped a hand between his legs. The gentle sound of the rain tapping on his window helped to calm the racing of his heart as he closed his hand around himself. Even through his clothing, the feeling of his warm palm made him shudder. With his eyes closed, he noticed that everything else felt perfectly still and quiet. It was still too early for the shop to open. He could do whatever he wanted...

Except, then he heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Akira shot up and tossed his legs over the side of his bed. Sojiro would've had his own key, so he knew that it wasn't going to be him. It had to be Yusuke. But, even though he knew it was going to be Yusuke, he wasn't sure if he could answer the door in his condition. He was an embarrassing sight when his cock was pressing insistently against the front of his sweatpants. There was going to be no question of what he'd been doing.

As he stiffly walked down the stairs, he glanced around, keeping an eye out for Morgana. He didn't see hide nor hair of him, though.

At the door, as expected, he found Yusuke, complete with his strangely fox-like ears and tail. He opened the door and let him in immediately, noticing his lack of an umbrella. Yusuke came inside, teeth chattering, rubbing his hands briskly over his arms. His long, white ears were flattened against his head, and the fur of his normally fluffy tail was soaked and dripping.

“Wh... What's wrong with you?” Akira asked incredulously as he put his hands on Yusuke's shoulders. “Did you come all the way here without an umbrella? Were you _trying_ to catch a cold?”

As strong as his desire was, Akira was glad that it hadn't overridden his ability to feel concern. Seeing him shivering like that awoke his protective side and made him want to get him dried off and warmed up as quickly as possible.

Yusuke, for his own part, kept his eyes trained to the floor, looking unusually bashful or perhaps ashamed of himself. The difference in his demeanor caught Akira off guard and made him go quiet. He slowly moved his hands down Yusuke's shoulders to his arms and placed his hands over his.

“I...” Yusuke glanced up, then looked away quickly. The blush in his cheeks stood out brightly against his pale skin. “I thought... the rain might help me cool off... Unfortunately, it didn't work. I still feel... quite strange...”

Being reminded of his own state of arousal, Akira awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. That didn't feel like the time for him to be getting even more aroused, but he couldn't help noticing the familiar scent around Yusuke. Even though Yusuke's hands felt cold, his scent was warm and inviting, and he smelled a little like the rain, too. Akira didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of him while he looked so vulnerable, but...

“That is unfortunate,” Akira said. He reluctantly removed his hands from Yusuke's and tried to keep them down at his sides. He took a look down at his lower body and sighed. “As you could probably tell, I'm still in the same boat. I think it's probably safe for me to assume why you're here.”

Yusuke timidly nodded, but his ears gave away how hopeful he was with the way they sprang up. Raising a hand, he pawed at his ears and twitched them to shake the rain off them. “There was nothing else I could do. It feels as though I've been possessed with desire since yesterday. It cannot possibly be good to weather this state for long. Y-You and I...! We must...!”

Akira could practically see Yusuke's eyes swirling, crazed with lust. When the effect first took hold of them, Yusuke had used all of his strength to resist its temptation. A full night of that feeling must have been too much for him to handle. The look in his eyes said that he'd almost completely succumbed to it. He was shivering and probably on the verge of catching a cold, but that seemed to be the farthest thing from his mind. That level of desperation was going to break him if they didn't do something about it.

“Come on. I'll help you dry off.”

After re-locking the door, Akira guided Yusuke up to his room.

While he retrieved a towel, Yusuke sat down on his knees in front of the couch and curled his tail around himself. It was hot and humid, but being drenched from head to toe was enough to freeze even the most proficient of ice-type Persona users. Goemon wasn't going to be able to save him from catching a cold.

He sneezed.

“Yusuke...”

“Apologies.”

Akira sighed.

He didn't have to apologize. He just had to be more careful. But, at least he seemed to be regaining his senses once he was out of the rain. The chill must have sobered him up.

Returning with a towel, Akira knelt in front of him. Once he was that close to him, he could tell that Yusuke was more affected than he realized. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was pressed into a tight, flat line as if he were trying to hold something inside. When he took a breath, it came out sounding sad and needy, and Akira cursed his body for the way it excitedly reacted. His eyes were drawn to Yusuke's throat and his pale, delicate collarbone visible under his unbuttoned collar. Akira found himself doing the same, closing his eyes, swallowing, trying to hold back the _something_ that begged him to reach out and touch him.

“You won't warm up if you stay in these clothes. Th-They look totally soaked,” Akira stuttered, fully aware of how cliché their situation was beginning to look. Truth be told, he loved caring for Yusuke and had even daydreamed about a situation like that; pulling him out of the rain, stripping him of his wet clothes to warm him up, then doing all sorts of romantic and dirty things with him. He felt a lot cooler in those daydreams, though... In reality, he just felt awkward.

Without question, Yusuke's hands went to the buttons at the front of his shirt. Akira hadn't expected him to comply so easily.

That _was_ why Yusuke had come there, though... The need inside of him made him bolder.

The distant look in his eyes made Akira feel bad. He didn't want Yusuke to do something with him just because he felt like he had no other choice.

“I know what you're thinking,” Yusuke said suddenly, surprising Akira away from his train of thought. “Please, don't pity me. You're like this too, aren't you? It's the same for both of us. I don't think our cognitions could have become this warped unless our feelings for each other were truly this strong. Actually, I'm happy...”

“Yusuke...”

As Yusuke's fingers pushed out another button, he looked up into Akira's eyes. “I'm glad you feel so passionately about me, Akira.”

That was his permission, wasn't it?

That was how it sounded to Akira's ears.

As if possessed, Akira's body moved on its own. Grasping Yusuke's shoulders, he pushed him down to the floor and straddled his waist, leaning over him. When Yusuke's back hit the floor, the sound that escaped from him wasn't one of pain. That whole time, it felt like his very presence had been begging Akira to break through the invisible barrier of common sense, to discard basic human logic and come at him with all the animalistic passion in his heart.

Grabbing the front of Yusuke's shirt, Akira yanked it open, scattering the last few buttons.

A look of dismay crossed Yusuke's face, and before he could say anything, Akira placed a finger over his lips. “Don't mind it,” he said. He winked and moved his hand away, using that finger to trace a line down the center of Yusuke's chest. “I'll fix it. I'm quite proficient with a needle and thread now, you know.”

Yusuke's face remained blank, but his tail began to bat at the floor.

“Did that excite you?” Akira asked.

“I find homemaking skills like yours to be very ideal in a mate,” he explained plainly, tail still happily thumping away.

For a moment, Akira sat there on top of him, wondering if Yusuke was talking like that on purpose or if the frenzy they were in had even affected his manner of speaking. Either way, he sounded sincere about it, and Akira felt kind of touched.

Shaking his head, pulling himself together, Akira grabbed the towel. Yusuke sat up a little for him and inclined his head in Akira's direction. Smiling to himself, Akira used it to loosely fluff his hair, being careful of the white ears on his head.

Once his hair seemed dry enough, Akira gave in to the urge to touch his ears. They were too soft to resist. Yusuke whimpered quietly as he rubbed them between his fingers, and he leaned a little closer, eyes closed in the gentlest look of pleasure. It seemed like he enjoyed having them touched. As he stroked and scratched the backs of his ears, Akira dipped his head and nuzzled them, taking in a breath of the scent of his hair and fur. That scent went straight to his head. Unconsciously, he moved his hips, rubbing his backside against Yusuke's lap, causing a quiet yip to escape from Yusuke's parted lips at the contact.

That was definitely an animal noise... It made Akira wonder if he was going to start sounding the same way. He may have already been purring without even realizing it.

Moving back a bit, he went to remove Yusuke's shirt but paused first to admire the way the sheer white fabric clung to his skin when wet. For some reason, seeing a glimpse of the pink of his nipples through his shirt was a lot more enticing than seeing them naked. He didn't want Yusuke to be uncomfortable in his wet clothes for much longer, but he just couldn't help himself; he had to touch them through his shirt. As soon as his thumbs touched him, Yusuke turned his head aside and let out a hot breath. Akira's pulse pounded loudly in his ears as he rubbed his thumbs over the hardened peaks of his nipples and watched him squirm.

Taking a brief glance downward, he could see the evidence of Yusuke's arousal. With how strongly he was responding to even the smallest touches, Akira got the feeling that he would have been able to make him come without even reaching below his belt.

That wouldn't have helped anything, though. He already knew. They could come a hundred times and exhaust themselves and they still wouldn't have solved their problem.

But Akira had the feeling that he knew what they had to do.

“Yusuke...” He couldn't think of a more delicate way of putting it, so he was going to have to be straightforward. “Our first try... I didn't get you pregnant that time, did I?”

Though Yusuke didn't look up, Akira noticed the way his eyes widened.

Yusuke fidgeted, rubbing his knees together anxiously. “No... At least, I don't think so. It's not like I checked, but I feel like I can tell what my body is saying. It isn't satisfied yet. I... I don't think I'll be able to rest until you've successfully planted your seed within me.”

That didn't sound sexy. That didn't sound sexy at all.

And yet...

“I understand,” Akira said, feeling harder than ever. He was willing to do whatever – but his conscience came in and grabbed him by the back of the collar before he could go a single step farther in that direction. “Actually, wouldn't that cause problems? I'm willing to believe that anything is possible at this point. What if I really get you pregnant? I mean... I know you're a guy, but all things considered...”

With his bottom lip drawn tensely between his teeth, Yusuke kept his gaze averted. “Would that really be so bad...?”

It was a big deal. No doctor would know what to make of it. He would be looked at strangely. He might even have to drop out of school. He could lose his scholarship. Not to mention, there was no telling whether his body would be able to handle carrying a child.

But it sounded like Yusuke had already considered all of that. He seemed prepared.

“Akira...” Slowly, tentatively, he raised his eyes and reached out, touching Akira's hands, conveying the conviction of his decision. “I would be honored.”

He leaned forward and put his arms around Akira's shoulders, holding him tightly. As Akira returned his embrace, putting his arms around his slight waist, he felt his desire to protect him ignite with renewed strength.

After a moment spent in comfortable silence, Yusuke pulled away and looked into his eyes. “I know how dangerous it could be, but this is also an extraordinary chance. If it's truly possible for you and I to make a child together... I want to meet them.”

Enraptured by the emotion shimmering in Yusuke's eyes, Akira thought to himself with certainty that Yusuke's mother would have been proud of the person her son had become. The _Sayuri_ conveyed the love of a mother for her child. That gift she entrusted him with... In the sincerity of Yusuke's hesitant smile, Akira could feel his eagerness to feel and share that love with his own child.

Grabbing Yusuke's arms, Akira pulled him back in and firmly pressed their mouths together. The moment their tongues touched, they instantly fell back into the heat's grasp. Just touching Yusuke's bare skin was enough to make Akira feel excited. Any closer was like throwing himself into the fire.

Rational thought didn't matter beyond that point. Their decision had been made.

He rolled his tongue over Yusuke's as his hands blindly sought to unclothe him. He couldn't describe what he tasted like, but it was good. The taste of Yusuke's tongue was something he'd never paid attention to in the past, but at that moment, it became everything – an instant addiction. The feeling of his mouth, too... Soft, wet, hot... Even the quiet, sweet noises Yusuke made as his damp shirt was pushed off his shoulders.

Yusuke's shoulders shuddered as his skin was exposed to the air. It was hard for Akira to tell if he was shivering from the cold or if it was something else at that point. It was going to take a lot to make them feel satisfied.

He began there, pushing Yusuke back down to the floor, separating their mouths. His body was so slim and delicate-looking, belying the strength he possessed. The fierce need that surrounded him like an aura told Akira that he wasn't going to need to hold back. Yusuke would be able to keep up with him.

As long as they were alone, they weren't going to have to rush, but the desire bubbling up within him made Akira not want to waste a single second. He let his fingers taste the smooth skin of Yusuke's chest, delighting in the way his warm fingertips caused him to writhe around on the floor. Teasing him would have been the same as teasing himself, and he didn't have the time for that. He didn't want to play around anymore. He was serious. He wanted to devour him.

Curling a hand in the hem of his shirt, he pulled it over his head and tossed it behind him. Hovering over him, he caught the fiery look that flashed in Yusuke's eyes as he stared up at his chest. The heat in his cheeks had spread to his neck. His tail swished impatiently between his legs. Watching its movement made Akira feel tempted to play with it or chase it like a cat.

His hand reached out on its own and batted at it.

Yusuke kept his tail still for a second. Then moved it. And Akira's hand chased after it.

“S-Stop that,” Akira muttered, humiliated.

“Why? It's cute,” Yusuke said blandly. He lifted his hips and unfastened his pants. “Would you help me? I'm afraid the rain made them stick to me.”

He was right. His pants were clinging to his legs. Akira took a moment to admire the way they tightly hugged his slender legs before trying to help. He began at the waist and left Yusuke the modesty of his underwear for the moment as he struggled to peel his wet pants off of him. It was kind of frustrating, like struggling with a present covered in uncooperative wrapping. By the time he had them off, he was breathing heavily from the effort. Yusuke would've had a lot of trouble trying to get them off by himself.

Once he was finished, Yusuke quickly got up onto his knees and went for the waist of his sweatpants. Akira couldn't even ask what he was doing before Yusuke pushed them down. It was obvious what he had in mind, anyway. It was just surprising to see Yusuke acting so forward. Sometimes he had no sense of boundaries or personal space, but he was almost always awkward when it came to sex. The heat showed a whole new side of him, and it wasn't bad.

Akira wasn't even able to push his pants out of the way before Yusuke boldly put a hand around his cock. At the touch of his soft, slightly-damp palm, Akira's eyes closed and he bit back a sound. He didn't want to look weak, but even that much was enough to make him moan.

“I want... I want to taste it. Is that okay?” Yusuke asked, looking up at him from his place below him. “I'll let you play with my tail.” He wagged it around, flicking rain water here and there.

Did he expect him to refuse? He couldn't resist that face. Yusuke was staring at his cock, transfixed. His eyes looked hazy as he wet his lips. Hungry. He just trusted that Yusuke wouldn't actually try to take a bite.

“Are you sure?” he asked. As far as he knew, Yusuke had never done that before, but once he felt Yusuke's fingers on his bare hips and felt the warm of his breath ghosting the head of his cock, he had no doubt about how serious he was.

Standing up, Akira kicked his pants aside and held his cock by the base, tipping the head toward Yusuke's lips. The sight in front of him was going to stick with him.

Yusuke leaned forward on his own and closed his lips around the head. It was a first for them both. A quiet hiss left Akira's lips as he was drawn deeper into his mouth, and he moved a hand to Yusuke's head, holding him between the ears. That must have felt nice to him because he felt the vibration of a surprised moan around his cock. His mouth was incredibly warm and wet, and Akira really had no idea how he was going to be able to hold on.

Once Yusuke started moving his head, Akira's knees shook. It felt about as good as he would've expected, but the pleased noises Yusuke was seemingly unconsciously making as he devoured him made it feel even more intense. It sounded like he was genuinely enjoying himself. Akira knew from his own experience what Yusuke tasted like, and... It wasn't bad. But the sounds Yusuke was making?

“Am I your favorite food now or something?” he asked.

Yusuke pulled back to take a breath and when he looked up at him, Akira felt his heart throb in his chest. He looked so desperate; eyes unfocused, brows pinched together, some drool rolling down his chin. The front of his underwear was already stained with precum.

Rather than words, what came out was a helpless sort of sound. Keeping a hand around Akira's cock, stroking lightly, he rubbed his knees together and looked aside, taking a moment to gather his bearings. “I... I don't know. It's almost frightening. I've never wanted anything this much.”

The heat was no joke. He looked like an animal desperate to mate.

He took him back between his lips and went as far as he could go, taking him down almost all the way. When he heard him choke, Akira put his hand back on his head and eased him back a little to remind him that he didn't need to be so ambitious. He didn't need to go that far to make it feel good. The urge to move his hips was there, but Akira tried his hardest to resist it, keeping his back straight and knees locked. His fingers just curled in Yusuke's hair and scratched between his ears as Yusuke messily moved his lips and tongue around his cock.

The quiet room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, of the wet, sloppy sounds of his his cock sliding between Yusuke's lips. At some point, he forgot to hold back and started gradually meeting the movements of his head, pressing his cock back against his tongue a little more at a time until he was nearly touching the back of his throat. By then, it seemed like Yusuke was able to take it and didn't mind at all. He'd figured out how to breathe through his nose and was greedily swallowing him down. His eyes were closed, so there was no telling what he was thinking. Saliva rolled down his chin and dripped onto the floor as Akira nudged the back of his throat, and Yusuke just moaned, looking totally focused on what he was doing, lost and intoxicated by his taste and smell.

Eventually, the need to breathe won out again and Yusuke pulled back, coughing and gasping. Akira was impressed that they'd managed to last for that long. Yusuke looked so hard, he wouldn't have been surprised if he came just from sucking his cock.

He really wanted to fuck him...

But Yusuke was trying to take him back into his mouth again.

Akira stopped him, pinching one of his soft ears between his fingers. “Hey. Knock it off. You don't want me to come already, do you?”

Yusuke continued to stare at his cock, his nostrils flaring. “I want to... swallow it...”

Strong. That was strong. But Akira didn't want to give in.

“Wouldn't you rather have it inside you?”

Clarity returned to Yusuke's eyes. Instantly, he moved back and put his hands on his knees, wagging his tail. His behavior was more like that of a dog than a fox, Akira thought. Not that he knew much about foxes. He just figured that a fox probably wouldn't be as obedient. Or... Maybe he'd tamed him. What a cute thought.

Tracing a finger along Yusuke's rosy lower lip, Akira looked down at him with a smile. “Can you tell me what you want?”

“Hm? Is that not already evident?”

Ah. He was too cute for his own good.

“I thought I could get you to say something sexy, but that was good, too,” Akira admitted. “You said I could play with your tail. May I?” he asked, picking up the towel.

Yusuke obediently turned around and presented him with his tail. It stuck out over the waistband of his underwear, merging seamlessly with his body. For all intents and purposes, it looked like it had become a real part of him. It was a wonder that no one else was able to see them when it looked so real to Akira's eyes. Its sense of feeling was definitely real, too... Even if it was just psychosomatic. Touching the base made Yusuke's shoulders jolt and made his back go straight.

Akira moved up close behind him, putting his knees to either side of him as he took Yusuke's tail between his hands. Gently, he frisked his fur with the towel, getting it nice and fluffy. The base was obviously the most sensitive part, but even the rest of it seemed to have become an erogenous zone. Yusuke squirmed around and whined as he touched it. Akira didn't mean to frustrate him like that... But it was awfully nice to listen to the sounds he made. He kept trying to scoot away from him and Akira kept following until he felt like he'd done a sufficient job.

When he was finished, Yusuke doubled over, leaning far forward with his forehead almost touching the floor. His tail lay limply over Akira's thighs, looking spent.

“Did... Did you just come?” Akira asked.

Slowly, Yusuke lifted his head and looked back at him with the most pitiful face. “Almost...” He rubbed a hand over his eyes and turned around, spreading his legs. His cock was lifting the front of his underwear, damp around the tip. His thighs also appeared to be wet with something. Akira's cock twitched at the sight of him, spread out and blushing.

He wanted to get Yusuke dry with the hopes of relocating to the bed, but, looking at him, his pulse pounding rapidly, he couldn't argue with his body's desire to take him right then and there on the floor. It seemed that his gaze had a similar effect on Yusuke. He wriggled his hips and tail, and he clawed anxiously at the floor, eyes locked on Akira's.

“We won't be caught, will we?” Yusuke asked. Regardless of the question, nothing was going to stop them.

Akira hooked his fingers in the waistband of Yusuke's underwear and finally pulled them down his thighs, freeing his cock. “Even if Sojiro shows up, we can block the stairway. It'll be fine.”

He was about to toss Yusuke's underwear aside, but he paused, his tail and ears suddenly stiffening when he noticed their scent. He didn't want to look weird... He knew he'd look weird... But who was he kidding?

He melted as he pressed his nose to Yusuke's underwear, letting out a quiet, catlike mewl as he exhaled. His cheeks burned, but he couldn't help it. His scent was perfect; warm, heady, sexual, yet still inexplicably 'Yusuke'.

“Akira, what are you doing?”

Akira quickly tore himself away from the item and tossed them away. He couldn't bear the way Yusuke was looking at him – like he was looking at a pervert. It stung to be stared at that way by the one who was routinely accused of being a pervert himself.

“Nothing, obviously.”

“If you were enjoying yourself, you didn't have to stop on my account.”

Realizing that Yusuke would've been content to let him continue somehow made Akira feel ashamed of feeling ashamed. He stared off into the corner of his room, shaking his head at himself.

“Akira...” Yusuke drew his attention with his name. When Akira looked back to him, he found him with his hands on his thighs, holding his legs apart. A clear fluid dripped from his entrance. It might've just been Akira's imagination, but it seemed like his scent became even more intense and noticeable. Yusuke beckoned him forward with a curling of his tail.

Sucking in a breath, Akira came forward and settled himself between his legs, holding the base of his cock in his hand. He could already imagine what it was going to feel like and his head swam with the anticipation.

Lightly, he rubbed the head of his cock against Yusuke's entrance and watched his face, watching his somewhat nervous expression melted into pure excitement. As he rubbed it back and forth over that sensitive spot, Yusuke's eyes rolled back and he lowered himself down onto his elbows, letting his head fall back, quickly submitting to the feeling.

“Please,” he moaned, tilting his head against his shoulder. “Don't tease me...”

Well, then.

Firmly grasping Yusuke's legs below the knee, he pushed his legs back and used that as leverage to push himself into him all at once. Doing it so suddenly must have caught him off guard. Yusuke's eyes opened wide and he opened his mouth to shout, but no sound came out. Even his surprise quickly melted away as he adjusted to the feeling of having his length inside of him. His insides felt like they immediately became softer and wetter to accommodate the intrusion. Yusuke's shoulders shuddered with the effort to keep himself held up as he looked down at them, but his cock twitched against his lower belly, ready for Akira to move.

Yusuke placed his hands on the floor and lowered himself back down. “Feels... good...”

“Already?” Akira laughed. “I haven't even gotten started.”

As soon as he moved, giving him one long thrust, Yusuke howled, his voice loud enough to make Akira worry for a second even though he was sure that they were alone. Once his surprise wore off, he grinned.

He reached out and touched Yusuke's cheek.

“Make as much noise as you want. Nobody's around. It makes me happy to hear you enjoying yourself.” It was too exciting to hear the usually polite and reserved Yusuke crying out passionately. He wanted to see more of that delightful contrast.

With his teeth clenched, Yusuke nodded, already doing the opposite of what he was agreeing to. A part of him was still trying to hold back even though they had come that far, even though he had already exposed that side of himself. Akira knew how to get him to let go and open up...

Leaning over him, he captured his lips as he delivered a swift, deep thrust. Akira swallowed down the sound that Yusuke made and plunged his tongue into his mouth as he repeated a similar motion with his hips. Already, even though they had just started, it was easy for him to move inside of him, guided by the naturally slick wetness inside of him. He'd learned not to question it and let himself appreciate it for how good it felt. It was a sign that Yusuke's body accepted him. Feeling it overflow around his cock made him groan into his mouth as he kissed him, made him thrust even harder.

Very quickly, he lost track of any sense of technique. He wanted Yusuke to feel good, but the taste of his tongue and the feeling of his body wrapping tightly around him was enough to almost make him lose his mind. His hands slipped away from under Yusuke's legs and Yusuke put them around his waist instead, pulling him close, twining their tails together.

Akira pushed himself up with his hands and looked down into his eyes as he moved. His vision was a little blurry, but when it focused, the sight below him took his breath away.

Yusuke looked totally overcome by pleasure and emotion; his face a combination of excruciating pleasure and desperate need. He looked up at Akira, blearily meeting his eyes and gave a whimper, attempting to move against him, rolling his hips upward. Akira moved his attention lower and felt a renewed bolt of desire shoot through him at the sight of Yusuke's cock, hard and dripping against his stomach. He spared him a hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

“Wow. Looks like it could burst at any second,” he said, teasingly rubbing his thumb around the tip.

The combined attention of his hand and hips must have been too much for Yusuke to bear. Even he'd barely touched him, he was already coming, shooting cum over Akira's fingers and across their chests. With a growl, he grabbed Akira and pulled him down against him, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to escape even if he wanted, making sure that he'd make him come inside of him. His tail tightened around Akira's, and he also tightened around him inside, squeezing his cock as if to force him to come. Akira tried to resist it, but it was too powerful. The sudden thought of impregnating him right then and there was too much for him to hold back against.

It was already too late to stop it, so he thrust into him as deeply as he could go and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, listening to Yusuke's ragged breathing as white light erupted behind his eyelids.

Even when it was over, it wasn't over. He was still hard, and so was Yusuke. He feared how much farther they would have to go to find release from the maddening heat.

Breathing roughly, Akira straightened up and looked down at Yusuke. His body felt like it could combust. By the look of things, Yusuke must have felt similarly.

“Sorry. I didn't expect that,” Akira muttered, rubbing the back of a hand over his forehead. “Looks like we're far from finished. As long as we're alone, I don't see any reason why we should stop. I feel like I could keep going forever – until I'm satisfied that you're pregnant,” he said, placing a possessive palm over Yusuke's lower belly.

Yusuke shivered and let out a delirious sort of laugh, sounding both excited and taken by the absurdity of the thought.

“I wonder if there's a trick to it,” Yusuke mused, untangling their tails. Putting a hand on Akira's shoulder, he pushed him back, weakly separating them. “Perhaps we should try other positions? If you have energy to spare, then, please... By all means, fill me up with everything you've got.”

Though Akira was tempted to push him back down again, his knees were starting to ache from kneeling on the floor. So, grabbing Yusuke's hand, he pulled him up and led him to the bed.

As Yusuke laid down, Akira sent a disappointed glance to the cum rolling down his thigh. It felt like a shame to let any of it go to waste. Once Yusuke was laying down, Akira swiped it up on his fingers and pressed them into him, pushing it back inside. He teased him a little while he was at it, curling his fingers to search for his prostate. When he found it, Yusuke's body uncontrollably twisted and turned.

“I said... not to tease me-...!” he bit out around a pleasured cry.

Akira laughed. “Sorry. If I wasn't trying to pace myself somehow, I'd probably be fucking you into the mattress like an animal already.” Yusuke deserved more respect than that, he thought. He wanted to be careful and delicate with him. Even if his senses were in overload, he still wanted to be a gentleman.

“I don't care,” Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes. He sat up and grabbed Akira by the shoulder. With surprising strength, he flipped their positions in one easy motion, tossing Akira to the bed. He straddled his waist and reached behind himself, grasping Akira's cock. “I know what it is I want, and I want you to do whatever it takes.”

He wasn't giving him much of a choice.

Gripping the sheets in his hands, Akira watched with held breath as Yusuke lowered himself onto his cock. That wasn't the kind of position he thought Yusuke had in mind, but it was good. Incredibly good. His brain temporarily shut off as he felt himself behind surrounded by his consuming heat. His cock throbbed and he gripped the sheets tighter, trying to get a hold of himself.

Yusuke sighed pleasantly. “It's all in,” he said, rolling his hips to let Akira feel it.

For a moment, Akira tried to focus on the sound of the rain at his window, but it failed to be a strong enough distraction. Rather than trying to resist it then, he reached out and grabbed Yusuke's hips and thrust up into him. When he pulled back and saw the combination of his cum and Yusuke's own slickness dripping down his cock, he growled out loud and thrust back up into him, pistoning his hips as well as he could within the restraints of their position.

Even though he could barely focus on what he was doing, he knew he must have been doing well. Yusuke's mouth fell open and a plethora of noises and little pleas escaped along with each of Akira's haphazard movements.

“A-Akira... That feels-...!”

“Good, huh? Got you at a loss for words?” He reached out and grasped Yusuke's cock. His palm glided over his length, slippery with his cum. After a moment, struck by another strange urge, Akira removed his hand and brought it to his mouth. That time, he confidently caught Yusuke's eyes as he slipped two of his fingers between his lips. He rolled his tongue around them, using the taste to fuel the raging fire inside of him.

“Akira, please! Please...!”

He didn't have to say what he wanted. Akira instinctively knew.

Stopping his hips, he reached out and grabbed Yusuke by the back of the neck. He'd wanted to be gentle, but he saw the way his sudden rough handling caused Yusuke's eyes to flash with wild excitement. He pulled him off of him and pushed him down onto his knees, holding him down, pushing his face to the pillow. Yusuke didn't struggle against it. It sounded like he was off in his own world, babbling nonsensically as he lifted his tail to present himself, hips raised.

After he thrust back into him, Akira released his neck, moving his hands to his shoulders, and leaned over him, close enough to brush his lips against his ear, letting him feel the heat of his breath against his skin. He felt Yusuke shudder, felt him tighten up inside.

“You know what we're doing right now, don't you? Are you sure you've thought this through?” he asked. Yusuke's eyes darted away from him with a look like embarrassment. “As far as we know, this could really work, Yusuke. I'm going to get you pregnant.” He reached underneath him and traced his fingers over Yusuke's stomach, forcing him to imagine it for himself.

As he expected, that didn't intimidate Yusuke in the slightest. His ears flattened submissively and he let out a long, pleased breath.

“Yes,” he said quietly, looking back at him. “Please... Akira...” Tears began to visibly gather at the corners of his eyes. “Be with me forever. Give me a family to love. I... I want to know what that's like!”

As if it were possible for him to deny such a heartfelt request...

“Yusuke...!”

His tail stiffened as he thrust into him. At the same time, he sank his teeth into the tender skin of Yusuke's shoulder. He had no idea what he was doing anymore – it just felt right. Yusuke cried out and Akira realized that he was already coming again from being bitten. He kept thrusting into him as he constricted around him, soon feeling himself also nearing the edge.

He removed his teeth and lapped at the imprint he left. When he tasted the faint taste of blood on his tongue, all thought seemed to vanish from his head. The only thing left in his brain was the desire to unite with Yusuke and fulfill his wish.

Breathing heavily, he grasped the hands Yusuke had clutched in the pillow and delivered a few more rough thrusts before finally succumbing to his second climax. Somewhere at the back of his mind, his thoughts struggled to come together. That should've been the end of it, he thought, and yet he couldn't stop moving. He panted hotly next to Yusuke's ear as his body kept moving, out of his control, giving him everything he had left.

He was running on empty. His consciousness wavered. The pleasure was too much to take.

Eventually, exhaustion overwhelmed him. Things became a blur for a while after that.

When his wits returned, he found himself still laying over Yusuke's back, his arms hugging his waist, his cock still buried deeply inside of him. Finally, at last, even though desire still simmered in the pit of his stomach, he felt too exhausted to continue. That was everything. He was done.

He breathed out, then filled his senses with Yusuke's scent.

Something about it seemed to have changed...

“Y... Yusuke...”

Yusuke made a sound of acknowledgment or agreement. It sounded like he understood what he was feeling.

Pushing himself up with unstable arms, Akira groaned as he pulled out. Thankfully, he wasn't hard anymore. He didn't know if he would've been able to handle more...

“I hope it's over now,” he breathed out as he rolled himself to lay next to Yusuke. He stared up at the ceiling as he regained his breath.

“I think it is,” Yusuke said cautiously.

Akira turned his head and looked at him, and the faint blush he saw in Yusuke's cheeks gave him the hope that Yusuke knew what he was talking about. Their ears and tails remained, but there was a distinct sense of satisfaction about Yusuke that put him at ease.

Yusuke rolled over and moved close to him, his fluffy tail curling around him as he nuzzled his cheek against Akira's chest. “May I stay here with you for a while?” he asked.

“Of course,” Akira said, lifting a hand to pet his hair. Laying there next to him after all of that was just what felt right. He wanted to be there beside him, to show him his commitment to fulfilling his wish. That moment was special. It put everything else into perspective. “You know, Yusuke, when I came to Tokyo, I felt-... I felt a lot of things; irritated, angry, confused... But now I feel like I've found a real sense of direction and purpose.”

“With the Phantom Thieves, you mean?” Yusuke asked, looking up at him.

Holding Yusuke a little more tightly, he curled himself around him and linked their tails.

“One day, the Phantom Thieves will probably have to split up. Our operations aren't sustainable in the long run. It's not like I want to imagine it, but I am the leader – I have to think about these things.” He exhaled, feeling the heat receding and a comfortable tiredness settling in.

“Splitting up...” Yusuke's ears drooped. He looked away with a melancholic look on his face, becoming glum at the idea.

“For as long as we're together, I'm sure the Phantom Thieves will continue to accomplish great things. We're going to make the most of the time we spend together. But, already, I feel like I've obtained something special that will last a lifetime.” And yet, somehow, even after saying that much, it looked like Yusuke failed to catch what he was trying to say. “I mean you. I'm talking about you, Yusuke.”

Yusuke blinked, acting surprised. “Really?”

“That's what you wanted, isn't it?”

“I won't be a bother?”

It was sort of funny to hear that coming from the guy who frequently liked to impose himself upon him without a second thought – not that Akira minded. “You can bother me all you want. Taking care of you is what I live for.”

Yusuke's expression sharpened with resolve. “I'll make sure you won't regret it.”

“I already know I won't,” Akira said. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, then looked at him with a smile. “Now, make sure to get pregnant for me, 'kay? I want to meet our child, too.” The frustration of the heat was forgotten completely in favor of the excitement for what the future could bring.

“We still have these ears and tails. Doesn't that seem to indicate that we haven't succeeded?”

Akira made a face at him. He wanted to remain hopeful. “Give it time. I think it's a good sign that the heat's dissipated. At least now I can finally think again. What about you?”

Yusuke also seemed to finally be at peace. He closed his eyes to focus on his condition... but then his eyes stayed closed. His breathing evened out and his limbs relaxed, quickly losing the last of his energy.

“Looks like we still have time to ourselves. Let's get some rest,” Akira said, petting a hand over Yusuke's back.

Within moments, Yusuke was asleep. As the rain continued to calmly tap out a soothing rhythm on his window sill, Akira pulled his thin blankets over them – just in case. It would have been troublesome if someone else walked in on them. After a night spent restlessly tossing and turning, they deserved some peace. That, and... Akira wanted to ensure their success.

As his eyelids got heavy, Akira gazed at Yusuke's sleeping face and brushed the backs of his fingers over his stomach, feeling the weight of the future there in that moment.

Reality itself was yielding to make way for the two of them.


End file.
